Until we bleed
by oddbird
Summary: Sasuke wanted to leave, Naruto couldn't let him go. They found a way to satisfy both. A drabble. M for violence.


This is a short drabble I wrote in less than 20 minutes, but I still somehow like how it turned out.

I highly recommend listening to a song called 'Love until we bleed' by Kleerup while reading, so go to Youtube and put it on now, will you? :3

For Didi, my lovely muse

Down, down, down... Down poured the blood in thin streams, circling his arm like a twisted tattoo, down until they reached his wrist, then the palms, and finally dropped to the ground from his fingertips. All five of them were covered in red traits, signs of his weakness, of this moment. His other hand was pressed against the wound, not covering even half of it, and the hot liquid poured over it, down his arm, staining the soft skin everywhere it touched. To the ground it dribbled, to a small red puddle until the ground swallowed it, taking care of the vital liquid leaving his body.

_"Stop! You're going to kill yourself!"_

The wounds didn't hurt. There was no pain in his arm where the sharp claws had ripped off a piece of his flesh, red blood bursting out and staining them, and the ground. He didn't feel the wound in his neck, the deep scratches weren't even bleeding. There was blood on his face, in his hair, in his mouth, but no more wounds. He was being healed, all the time, a wound appeared and soon enough it was gone with the red chakra, gone and not even scarring.

It was all around him, the red mist, swirling on his skin, burning and healing at the same time, his body trembling. He knew it would be gone, everything would be gone soon, nothing would be there, just the blood and the red stain on the ground, and him, watching the stain slowly disappear.

_"No... You're the one dying! Usuratonkachi!"_

So wrong, so wrong, in every way, every way he could think. Why had the other left? Why had he left like that, left him alone again? There had been times... Happy times, happy and sunny days, sun shining over them, everything being so perfect, and he was happy, they were happy. There had been so much, so much love, all theirs, to be shared in the sunny field, everything.

They had had home, together. It wasn't always so happy, lots of fighting and yelling, but eventually it had all become good again. _Love_. The word that now made him cringe. He had loved so much, so deeply. Loved his special someone, loved him like no-one else, and Sasuke had loved him back.

_"Sasuke, I said stop! I can't..."_

Kyuubi wouldn't heal these wounds.

_"I love you."_

So much shame. He hadn't been strong enough. He hadn't pulled his hand back, hadn't stopped it when he could have. And Sasuke hadn't stopped _him_.

So much blood around them, everything gone wrong. It was the love, still there but gone, throwing them at it, forcing them. Sasuke wanted to go, he couldn't let him. He couldn't be alone again, not like that. Sasuke couldn't go, couldn't leave him. Not again, not alone, didn't Sasuke love him?

His love was ripping apart, pouring out of his body with the red chakra, changing to the red blood, red like love, out out out until it was staining him, and staining Sasuke, the love all around them. They were both red, so red, and soon there was none left, nothing, not in Sasuke. So much red, so much blood, everything gone, but Naruto was healing, no more blood, no more love coming out. It would all stay inside, all that was left, until he died. His hand wouldn't stop it from running, but soon there would be no more wounds.

_"Come on, dobe, I know you can do it!"_

He was there, holding it in his hand, the source of Sasuke's love. It was there, he could feel it, love was all around his hand, staining him, and it was in his fist, it was there, and he would never let go. He couldn't, and Sasuke didn't want him to. The pale hand was there, clutching his wrist almost painfully hard, and the voice told him to take it, just pull, to keep Sasuke's love with him forever, even when Sasuke himself was gone. His hand burned, everything was on fire, it was in his hand, and he _pulled_...

_"No, Sasuke, I don't want to!"_

But he did, he wanted it, he wanted Sasuke's love, all of it, and a proof, a proof that wouldn't go away with Sasuke. He wanted it so badly, he was ashamed to admit it, but he needed it, it was there and he could take it, Sasuke wanted him to take it, Sasuke really did love him.

_"Agh!"_

More blood, so much blood everywhere. The beautiful porcelain skin was all red, blood had covered them both, there was so much of it, and Sasuke fell, fell backwards, the black and red eyes still open, open for him to see when they started to fade to black, the blood being all over them. And he held the love in his hand, the hot organ having pulsed still a few times. It was there, it was with him, and Sasuke was gone, gone forever, just like Sasuke had wanted.

_"Let me go, Naruto."_

When had those words been said? He couldn't remember. He hadn't been able to let go, and now he never had to. Even if Sasuke was gone, he wasn't alone, he had a proof of Sasuke's love. Sasuke had given it to him before going away, and now it would be his forever.

There was nothing here for him anymore. He could only go, but he couldn't. There was still blood coming out, from his arm and from Sasuke, from the hole where Sasuke's heart had been. It was almost like a small fountain, blood pouring everywhere, never stopping. It was there, right in Naruto's feet, and he didn't even notice. He had it, he had everything he needed. Sasuke had given him all the love he'd had left, and now he was gone.

_"Teme... I love you too."_


End file.
